Qu'est ce que le point?
by Kalari
Summary: Il rentre chez lui après une mission de trois jours. Il est fatigué, mais d'abord, il doit trouver... SLASH


**Qu'est-ce que le point ?**

_Autrice _: Karmine

_Base_ : Harry Potter

_Genre_ : Vous verrez, hé hé hé…

_Disclaimer _: Comme d'hab. Rien à moi, pas de sous, je ne fais que m'amuser. Bonne lecture !

Et oui ! C'est le grand retour de Karmine la Sanglante ! Encore que. Pour cette fic, ce serait plutôt le grand retour de Karmine la Perverse.

Kalari était rouge comme une tomate quand elle a lu ça. Elle a voulu le balancer, mais j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher ! Hé hé hé, I'm the best !

Ok, d'accord, j'ai méchamment galéré pour la poster, mais bon.

Comment j'ai fait ? Simple. Cette andouille n'a pas beaucoup dormi pour terminer Oxymore cette nuit, alors cet après-midi, elle est tombée comme une masse. Du coup, j'en profite !

Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Bienvenue dans mon délire !

Attention les yeux, c'est parti !

**.o.O.o.**

Le jeune homme qui apparut ce soir là dans l'entrée de la grande maison londonienne était fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, poser enfin son sac et sa baguette et se détendre. Mais avant cela, il devait mettre la main sur…

Ah. Il l'avait trouvé.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps nu allongé sur son lit et sourit. La lumière du feu ronflant dans la cheminée faisait jouer sur la peau satinée de douces lueurs dorées, mettant magnifiquement en valeur les courbes parfaites de l'Adonis endormi.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de l'immense couche et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Doucement, une de ses mains vint frôler la longue chevelure blonde éparpillée sur l'oreiller, et l'éphèbe soupira.

Le sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres pleines. Il se pencha pour aller déposer un léger baiser sur une épaule musclée, et un frisson naquit sous la peau pâle.

Un autre frôlement, au creux du cou cette fois, et les fins sourcils se froncèrent.

Encore un, juste derrière l'oreille, et les paupières aux longs cils se soulevèrent, laissant apparaître deux orbes de métal liquide.

Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement et sourit en avisant celui qui l'avait réveillé. Lequel le regarda s'étirer, une tendresse infinie brillant dans ses yeux.

« Bonjour mon ange… »

« Bonjour… »

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de dormir à cette heure ci. Qu'as-tu donc fait pour être si fatigué ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa souplement et vint se blottir dans les bras accueillants.

« Rien… Tu me manquais, et le temps passe plus vite quand on dort… »

Le nouvel arrivant eut un rire de gorge et releva le visage enfoui dans son cou d'un doigt posé sous le menton volontaire. Il plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux d'argent encore un peu embrumés par le sommeil avant de prendre possession des lèvres fines qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

L'Adonis plia sous son étreinte et il sourit au milieu du baiser, satisfait. Il se détacha de la bouche quémandeuse après un dernier assaut et se redressa, imité par le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne pensais pas que cela me prendrait autant de temps. »

Draco ne répondit pas, souriant simplement du bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau auprès de lui, et vint l'aider à ôter son manteau. L'arrivant le remercia d'une caresse distraite et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas un peu moins léger qu'à l'ordinaire vers le salon.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il sourit en voyant un autre jeune homme somnoler dans son fauteuil. De longs cheveux brun-roux enveloppaient son corps nu comme un manteau et d'interminables cils noirs projetaient sur ses joues de délicates ombres chinoises. Une de ses longues jambes était appuyée sur l'accoudoir, et sa tête reposait négligemment sur le dossier.

Il s'avança, et le bruit de ses pas, bien qu'étouffés par l'épaisse moquette qui recouvrait le sol, réveilla le dormeur qui tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire radieux apparut sur le beau visage et le jeune homme se leva aussitôt pour s'avancer doucement vers lui. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et lui tendit ses lèvres.

Mais si le nouveau venu le prit contre lui, il ne l'embrassa pas, se contentant de lui demander, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix :

« Que faisais-tu dans mon fauteuil, Seamus ? »

Seamus se tendit et baissa la tête, honteux. Il répondit tout de même, d'un simple murmure sous le regard fixe.

« Il a ton odeur… »

A ces mots, l'arrivant éclata de rire et resserra son emprise sur le corps mince. Toujours riant, il releva la tête du jeune homme et le regarda un moment, s'amusant de sa rougeur.

« Décidément vous êtes incroyables ! Je pars à peine trois jours et voilà à quoi vous en êtes réduits ! A rechercher mon odeur dans mon fauteuil ou entre mes draps ! »

Seamus ne répondit pas, se contentant de le dévorer des yeux, heureux de sa présence et soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Attendri, le nouveau venu décida de ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps et captura ses lèvres charnues en un baiser conquérant… il fut accueilli en vainqueur avec un plaisir évident.

Quant il le laissa enfin, un gémissement vite réprimé échappa à Seamus, mais ce fut la seule protestation du jeune irlandais. L'ignorant, le maître des lieux se dirigea vers son fauteuil où il se laissa tomber avec un soupir fatigué. Aussitôt, son amant aux cheveux auburn vint lui retirer ses bottes, pendant que Draco lui servait un verre d'alcool, avant de se placer derrière lui pour masser les muscles crispés de ses épaules. Seamus fit de même avec ses jambes, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se détendre sous leurs mains expertes. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser toutefois, et il finit par demander des précisions à ses amants.

« Où sont les jumeaux ? »

« Ils sont allés voir leur mère, répondit Seamus. Elle s'inquiète… »

Le maître pouffa. Molly s'inquiétait toujours. Ses fils étaient entre de bonnes mains, pourtant. Les siennes… Même si madame Weasley n'en avait aucune idée.

A ce moment, comme s'ils avaient deviné qu'on parlait d'eux, un bruit à la porte et un rire joyeux averti les trois hommes que les jumeaux venaient de rentrer. Ils arrivèrent en chahutant, comme à leur habitude, et se figèrent une seconde à sa vue, avant de se précipiter vers lui en hurlant de joie. Seamus et Draco, accoutumés à leur enthousiasme, s'écartèrent en souriant, leur laissant le champ libre.

Le maître éclata de rire comme ils couvraient son visage de baisers, pendus à son cou.

« Tu es là ! »

« Enfin là ! »

« Tu nous as vraiment… »

« … beaucoup manqué ! »

« Allons, allons, du calme ! Du calme. Fred, George… »

Les jeunes gens sourirent et se redressèrent, parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Se plantant devant lui, ils commencèrent à ôter un à un leurs vêtements, et le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger rire en constatant qu'ils portaient chacun une affaire à lui, l'un une écharpe, l'autre un pull à col roulé. Nul doute qu'ils avaient dû y fourrer leurs nez plus d'une fois dans la journée. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Tout comme le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Il adorait la façon qu'ils avaient de dévoiler peu à peu, dans un ensemble parfait, leurs corps minces et nerveux, si semblables.

Il adorait leurs yeux bleu-vert qui brillaient de joie, de malice et de désir mêlés, à moitié cachés par de fins cheveux d'un blond vénitien.

Il adorait leur manière d'être, de parler, d'agir. Comme s'ils partageaient le même esprit, séparé dans deux corps différents.

Il les adorait, ces petits diables… _Ses_ petits diables.

Petits diables à présent debout nus devant lui, attendant son bon plaisir. Il sourit. Les indomptables frères Weasley, la terreur des professeurs de Poudlard, les bêtes noires d'Argus Rusard, ceux qui avaient fait tourner Voldemort en bourrique quand il avait réussi à mettre la main dessus avant de parvenir par on ne savait quel miracle à lui échapper, deux garçons que jamais personne n'avait réussi à contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit, ces deux garçons attendaient, debout nus devant lui, qu'il leur permette de bouger.

Il connaissait bien le sentiment de puissance, de pouvoir, qui l'envahissait à cet instant.

C'était le même qu'il ressentait en voyant Draco Malfoy, Serpentard pure souche, fier de son sang et de son rang, adversaire à la langue acérée, redoutable sur un champ de bataille, et espion de grand talent, se plier à ses moindres caprices.

C'était le même qu'il ressentait en voyant Seamus Finnigan, l'être le plus indépendant qu'il ait jamais rencontré, rebelle à toute forme d'autorité, celui qui avait refusé de se soumettre, que se soit à Voldemort ou à l'Ordre du Phoenix, préférant mener sa propre guérilla contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, baisser la tête devant lui et trembler sous ses reproches, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner.

Ils n'avaient eu ni dieu ni maître, éternels révoltés, indociles, merveilles d'indépendance.

Lui les avait pourtant soumis, ces quatre jeunes gens plus libres et plus fiers que des aigles régnant sur les cieux.

Il les avait soumis sans user de violence, sans les forcer. Il leur avait simplement montré comme cela pouvait être bon de confier son existence, sa vie, son âme, à quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme cela pouvait être bon de ne plus se soucier du lendemain, de ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, de laisser un autre s'en charger pour eux.

Il était cet autre, et en était fier. Il était fier que ces aigles, _ses_ aigles, l'aient laissé rogner leurs ailes, qu'ils aient abandonné leur liberté pour lui.

Mais non. Ils n'avaient rien abandonné. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient, bien qu'enchaînés, plus libres que jamais.

Après tout, existe-t-il au monde plus grande liberté que de choisir ses chaînes ?

Se tirant de ses songes, une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit quand il constata que malgré son long silence, pas un d'entre eux n'avait bougé. Ils attendaient sans un mot qu'il veuille bien s'occuper d'eux.

Il promena sur chacun d'entre eux un regard assombri par le désir et la fierté. Oh oui, il était si fier de les posséder.

Il était fier des frissons qu'il faisait naître en eux, d'un simple regard.

Il était fier de leurs corps qui se tendaient vers lui, de leurs yeux remplis d'un amour sans bornes.

Il était fier d'eux, fier de les aimer, tous, comme personne ne pourrait jamais les aimer.

Ces êtres extraordinaires méritaient un amour extraordinaire.

Et ils savaient tous les cinq qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le leur offrir.

Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir canaliser leur violence, leur fierté, leur indépendance.

Cette indépendance qui les aurait brisés s'ils étaient restés seuls.

Il savait que s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, ils auraient fini par s'auto-détruire.

Il savait que s'il ne les avait pas trouvés, il aurait fini par tout détruire.

Ils étaient ses chaînes, celles qu'il s'était choisies.

Ouvrant les bras, il sourit aux jumeaux, qui se précipitèrent contre lui, avides de caresses. Il les embrassa tour à tour, sans se soucier de qui serait le premier. Il avait banni la jalousie dès l'instant où Seamus avait rejoint Draco entre ses mains. Et tous s'y étaient fait. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix.

Après avoir câliné un moment les deux frères, il les renvoya pour attirer le jeune irlandais sur ses genoux. Les jumeaux, pas vexés pour un sou, et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à l'être, s'installèrent à ses pieds, tandis que Draco prenait place sur un des accoudoirs et posait la tête sur son épaule.

Seamus ronronnait presque, blotti entre ses bras réconfortants, quand la voix de Draco brisa le paisible silence qui s'était installé.

« … Tu l'as vu ? »

Le maître posa sur le jeune homme un regard indéchiffrable et celui-ci baissa aussitôt les yeux, craignant son courroux. Mais l'explosion de colère à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas et il finit par relever timidement la tête pour rencontrer un regard amusé.

« Oui. »

« Et alors ? »

Le maître baissa sur les jumeaux ce même regard amusé.

« Bientôt. Très bientôt… »

A cet instant, un doux toc-toc à la porte leur fit relever la tête.

Le maître sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Seamus avant de le remettre sur ses pieds.

« C'est lui. Allez vous cacher mes amours, il n'est pas encore prêt à tout savoir. Oh, et… évitez la chambre. »

Ils acquiescèrent en riant et disparurent. Le maître les regarda partir en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit au moment même où le visiteur allait frapper à nouveau. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, surpris, avant de sourire en le reconnaissant.

« Harry… »

Harry Potter sourit de plus belle devant le malaise de son invité. Encore un qui était sur le point de se choisir des chaînes. _Ses_ chaînes…

« Bonsoir, Blaise… »

**.o.O.o.**

FIN

**.o.O.o.**

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Délicieusement pervers, non ?

Moi, j'adore…

Allez, àplus les loulous, je me remets à Rhapsody, pendant que Kal dort encore !

Tchô !


End file.
